


But Huxy

by Little_Wolf



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Go Easy On Me, Huxy is so sweet, M/M, Sick Kylo, This is trash, i love me some whiny kylo, reference to wild sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wolf/pseuds/Little_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Drink the water on the night stand. Go to sleep.” Hux says.</p><p>“But Huxy I don’t want that water,” Kylo says nudging him “Get me something else to drink. Please Huxy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Huxy

Hux doesn’t know why he agreed to take care of his sick boyfriend. The formidable Kylo Ren is hard enough to deal with when he is well, but when he is sick it’s like taking care of a fucking child. Kylo Ren the biggest motherfucking man child in the whole fucking galaxy. Hux sometimes wonder why he continues to deal with him. But then he remembers all of the late night touches and light kisses. The sweet words shared in the secret of the night. The faces of bliss after reaching climax. And he remembers why he puts up with Kylo. It’s truly because of the pure love he he has for the younger man. So he takes care of the sick lover. 

“Huxy!” Kylo whines.

“What Kylo?”

“I’m thirsty.” Kylo whines.

“Drink the water on the night stand. Go to sleep.” Hux says.

“But Huxy I don’t want that water,” Kylo says nudging him “Get me something else to drink. Please Huxy.”

Hux wonders why he puts up with his little brat. He slowly gets out of the bed they share and walks to the little kitchen inside his quarters. He grabs a small glass and pours some orange juice for Kylo. He walks back to his bedroom and hands Kylo his orange juice. 

“Thank you Huxy. I’m hungry.” 

“I had the droids bring you soup 2 hours ago!” Hux says. Hux is getting really tired with Kylo’s behavior. He knows that the next time Kylo gets sick, he is sending him to the med room. 

“But Huxy, I’m hungry again. All you have to do is call up a droid.” Kylo begs. Hux is getting really annoyed with that stupid nickname Kylo continues using for him. 

“If you go to sleep, you won’t be hungry. If you keep up all this whining I’m sending you to medic. You know I will do it.” No Hux wouldn’t send his precious Kylo away. No matter how insufferable he is being.

“Fine. Huxy one last thing.” Kylo says.

“What?”

“Bring me my helmet. I feel confortable with it on.” Kylo says, obviously trying to get a rise out of Hux. He knows that Hux despise the stupid helmet. Hux likes to be in control and know everyone’s emotions, but with the mask on Hux cannot read Kylo.

“So help me God! You are not wearing that piece of shit to bed!” Hux exclaims.

An annoyed Hux decides that he cannot go back to bed if Kylo is still up and begging for things. 

“I’m sleeping on the couch. I’ll send in a droid.” Hux says.

“Huxy, wait. I’m sorry. Come back to bed.” Kylo whines, “I’ll stop complaining.”

“Fine.” Hux slips back into bed next to Kylo. Kylo signs in contentment.


End file.
